1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storm wind protection devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a window track rain draining apparatus for use during high winds, such as from hurricanes, which raise outside air pressure against a window assembly to a level greater than the air pressure within the building. This pressure differential drives water collected in a window track into the building and by the same token prevents the collected water from draining outside the building.
The present draining apparatus provides a drain conduit having a linking segment extending from a point within the track and inside the building to an upright segment containing a check valve and extending below the track and to a point outside the building, and provides a pressure equalizing vent structure which equalizes air pressure throughout the drain conduit, permitting water in the track to drain outside the building. A sliding window assembly of a building typically includes a track configured as a channel having window guides including channel sides in the form of upright longitudinal flanges within the channel and framed windows slidably retained within the window guides. The linking segment preferably takes the form of a drain tube and the drain conduit upright segment preferably takes the form of a standpipe, the drain tube being fitted through at least one tube port formed in a track guide and leading into the standpipe and outside the windows to open. The check valve is provided in the standpipe lower end which permits water entering the standpipe to accumulate as a column above the check valve and then to drain through the check valve when the column reaches a sufficient height and thus a sufficient weight to overcome the opposing force of the outside air pressure. The pressure equalizing vent structure equalizes air pressure in the standpipe above the column of water with the air pressure inside the building, and preferably takes the form of a pressure equalization tube extending from inside the building into the standpipe upper end, and which preferably passes axially through the drain tube into the standpipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been window assemblies in window openings of building walls each including a window track within which framed windows are slidably mounted so that a first window can slide parallel to a second window along track guides to a closed position partly overlapping and extending beyond the first window and fully closing the window opening, and can slide in the opposite direction along track guides to an open position laterally adjacent and face to face with the first window to leave an open region within the window opening. Storm winds drive rain water against the closed windows assembly which collects in the window track and is driven under the windows and across the track into the building by a pressure differential between the outside air blowing against the windows and the static air within the building, leading to water damage. The pressure differential develops because wind blowing against the windows can raise air pressure outside the windows to a level significantly greater than that within the building.
Gager, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,819, issued on Sep. 16, 1969, discloses a drain construction for a window sash and the like. Gager includes a window track having a lateral port fitted with a check valve. A problem with the check valve is that greater air pressure outside the building than within the track would tend to prevent the check valve from opening.
Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,487, issued on Sep. 8, 1987, teaches a drain tube for windows. Burton, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0097837 published on May 12, 2005, reveals a method and system for managing water infiltration at window openings. Fukuro, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,279, issued on Apr. 26, 2005, discloses an outdoor window including a window track with drain openings. A problem with Fukuro, et al., is that no provision is made to equalize pressure. Ö Donnell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,557, issued on Apr. 23, 2002, teaches a weep hole construction for a window unit. Ting, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,778, issued on May 28, 2002, discloses an airloop window system using air loops to isolate window system air seals from water seals so that the window system can tolerate imperfect seals and resist water infiltration. Edger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,283, issued on Jan. 1, 2002, reveals a water resistant window frame for increasing water resistance by incorporating a chamber including a trough to prevent water back-up and spilling over the interior of the frame. Hope, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,331, issued on Apr. 6, 1999, discloses a window drainage channel fitted with a drain tube for draining water from a window support frame. Harbom, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,121, issued on Sep. 3, 1991 teaches a window and door structure having a structure for equalizing air pressure within a window or door sash about the perimeter and front of the sash to prevent water accumulation within the sash.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a window track rain draining apparatus which includes a drain tube opening into and extending from the track and an upright standpipe in fluid communication with the drain tube containing a check valve and extending below the track and opening outside the building and a pressure equalizing vent structure which equalizes air pressure within the standpipe to that within the building so that water can accumulate within the standpipe until the weight of the water per unit area is greater than outside air pressure, and the water can drain from the standpipe through the check valve outside the building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a window track rain draining apparatus which can be installed easily as an aftermarket assembly or which can be manufactured as a stock part of a window track.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a window track rain draining apparatus which is relatively inconspicuous.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a window track rain draining apparatus which is reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.